The present invention relates to a method of cleaning the cooling loop of an air conditioning system, which uses hard grained material to rub dirty deposit away from the inside wall of the cooling loop when pumping a cooling medium through the cooling loop of the air conditioning system.
FIG. 1 shows a cleaning system for cleaning the cooling loop of an air conditioning system. The cleaning system comprises a cooling medium reclaiming machine, an oil accumulator, a filter, and a cooling medium accumulator, and a plurality of control valves. When cleaning the cooling loop of the air conditioning system, the valves of the cleaning system are operated, permitting the piping of the cleaning system to be processed into a vacuum status, then the valves are operated again, permitting a cooling medium to be sucked from the cooling loop of the air conditioning system through the filter to the cooling medium reclaiming machine. The procedure is repeated several times. Then, the valves are operated again, permitting an oil to be sucked from the oil accumulator through the cooling loop of the air conditioning system to the cooling medium reclaiming system, and then the cooling medium reclaiming system is operated to separate the oil from the cooling medium. This conventional cooling loop cleaning method cannot effectively remove dirty deposit from the inside wall of the cooling loop, therefore its cleaning effect is doubtful.